There are many known machines for the reduction in size of organic material. One common method use two opposing shells with vertical sharpened posts that counter-rotate to “grind” organic material to a reduced size.
Another common method uses a spinning blade in a cup or bowl that reduces organic material size by a regurgitation process, an example as in a common motorized coffee bean grinder.